Happiness is all that matters
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: It is T to be safe. I guess it could be M rated but I'm not sure. This is my 13th story.I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

On a hot summer day in Resembol in the Rockbell's house, Edward Elric was sitting in a chair, loudly huffing. He was clad in his black sleeve-less shirt and black pants. Ed was resting from being chased around the house by Winry, throwing wrenches at him. She was chasing him for getting Al and himself in trouble with homunculi. He was lucky enough that Pinako called Winry to stop so, that her and Winry would go grocery shopping. Al decided to come along help Winry and Pinako.

Ed was thinking on what he was going to do while waiting for his family's return. He decided to go outside and look at the sky. He smiled at the thought of the memories his mind was juggling around. He smiled the biggest whenever it involved Al, himself and their mom or when Winry, Al and him-self were playing together as kids. The memories softly faded on the back of Ed's head when he focused on the horizon. Over it, appeared three figures getting closer, holding paper bags. Ed saw his brother Alphonse, bouncing ahead of Winry and old lady Pinako. Al zoomed past Ed, through the door, and straight towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Al, don't run Ed over!", Winry yelled from afar. Ed couldn't help but smile at that statement. Ed stared at Winry and Pinako. Pinako was on the right and Winry wss on the left. Winry looked down at her right, talking to Pinako. Ed was in a trance just observing Winry conservation with Pinako. After two minutes they came up to Ed, who was standing at the side of the door. The two females came up to the porch and Ed did something quite unusual for himself, he stated, "I'll take those off your hands, ladies" and took the bags from them, leaving the two bewildered. Ed took the two bags into the house to the kitchen. There was a smile on his face when he came back to the door to close it behind Winry and Pinako. Winry got a hold on Ed's right shoulder.

" Ed, is there something wrong? Are you feeling okay", she asked him while looking at his golden eyes with her own blue eyes.

"Yeah, Winry. I'm fine", Ed stated firmly yet softly said as he gently removed Winry's hand off his shoulder.

"Are you sure", Winry asked. " I'm sure", Ed said with confidence and he walked around her. He went back to the chair and fetched his long-sleeved shirt and his red coat. Ed then went up starir to his and Al's guest room. Winry just stared at Ed the whole time until she couldn't see him anymore. She had a concerned look in her eyes.

"Well, that was plain odd for Edward to act like that", Pinako said as she walked next to Winry. "Brother", Al asked almost to himself as he came to Pinako's side a split second later. All three of stared at the staircase for a couple more seconds before looking back towards the kitchen.

" Well, no use wondering what is up with Edward. I'm sure he wouldn't want us to worry too much about him. I'm sure he'll be back to normal once lunch rolls around", said Pinako.

It was half past noon when lunch was ready. Ed came down just in time. Pinako was slightly right about Edward. He was TOO quit. But everyone was able to enjoy their lunches together. The day went very uneventful for the rest of the day and all through dinner.

It was ten o'clock when Ed and Al went to their mother's grave. When they came back it was eleven o'clock. Al went straight to his and Ed's bedroom. But, Ed stayed outside, leaning against the wall of the house on the porch. He sighed and he smiled to himself. He heard the door open and shut. Foot steps could be heard. They got closer and louder until the owner of the footsteps stopped. The figure leaned against the wall right next to him and sighed.

"Ed, please, tell me what is wrong. What's on your mind", the voice asked.

"Winry, there is nothing wrong with me I just feel really happy. And I know that you would think that happiness would be impossible for me to achieve again but… I feel like you guys have finally filled up the void in my stone heart", Ed said.

"Edward… Please, don't say that you have a heart of stone…And that I'm glad you feel whole again", Winry said.

"Yes, thank you Winry. You and Pinako. I know that I can depend on Al to be there be my side when you and Pinako aren't. And when you guys are, I feel reliefed. I feel like I more energy and motivation to get Al's body back. I love ALL of you guys. But…", Ed said.

"But what", Winry asked with worry dripping from her tongue and concern floating in her eyes.

"But I don't have the same kind for all of you guys. But I also love you a little differently than I do to Al or Pinako. Winry I'm IN love with. I know I shouldn't have said that but I couldn't help myself. I'm sure you only consider me to be a brother to you or a childhood friend but—", Ed was silenced by Winry pressing her index finger on his lips.

" How could say that Edward? Do you think that I don't feel the same way? Well, I guess you just have to decide THAT on your own after this", Winry said before she kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised at first, but melted with her. They leaned back away from each other. Ed wraps his arms around Winry's waist. She wraps her hands around his neck. Winry then snakes her arms around Ed's back. They tilt their heads towards the other one's head. Their foreheads meet. Both Ed and Winry sigh in content with each other.

Soon, there was a gust of wind. They shivered. Ed took Winry's hand and guided her back into the house. Once they were inside, Ed quickly closed the door before the wind got any worse.

Ed and Winry walk towards the couch. Ed grabs a blanket for Winry and himself. The sit on the couch and take off their shoes and socks They are wrapped in a large, warm blanket. Ed and Winry scoot closer to each other so that there is no space between them. They cuddle together. Winry hides her face in the hollow of Ed's neck. He holds her closer and kisses the top of her head. Winry looks up at Ed. He looks back into her eyes. Ed gingerly puts his hand atop of her thigh. She responds by putting her inner leg on his lap and guides Ed's hand to lift her other leg onto his lap. She then settles herself on his whole lap.

Ed pulls Winry close to his chest. The blanket falls off them and is crumpled behind Ed. He pulls the blanket from behind him and moves it to the side. Winry positions herself so that she is facing Ed. He wraps his arms around Winry's waist. Winry gently takes Ed's red coat and his long-sleeved shirt. Ed tightens his grip on her waist after she made move his arms so she could take off some articles of clothing. Ed's hands shift towards the hem of Winry's shirt. He removes her shirt. Her black bra is lined with lace. She takes off his final shirt.

He pulls her close to his chest. Winry's voluptuous breast were tightly pressed against Ed's firm and smooth muscles. The sexual tension was building up quite rapidly between the two teens. For them, there were still a few more barriers blocking their skin to make FULL contact with one another's.

Ed kisses Winry on the lips. His kisses travel down from the lips to the neck and from the neck to the collar bone. The kisses finally lower to the peek of the breast. Ed then moves Winry to the side of the couch. Her back is against the couch and Ed is on top of her. He shifts his body down to her legs and feet. Ed slides the shoes and socks off Winry's feet. Then he takes off her skirt. He gets takes off his own belt off and then gets back into position. Winry tugs Ed's pants off. Ed slowly yet gently lies down against Winry's body. He gingerly kisses her neck. Winry gives out a moan. He then kisses her on the lips. She responds by biting his lower lip. He pushes his tongue in her mouth. She gives entrance.

Clothing crumples up all over the couch and eventually falls off. The blanket is smothered under tender yet strong skin. The two teens' skin creates friction from rubbing against each other bodies. Winry rubs Ed's back. He nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck. He rubs her back. She arches her back up a little bit which gives Ed enough time to complete his task at hand. Winry's back arches back to normal. Ed successfully unhooked the bra and subtly dropped it in the ocean of discarded clothes.

Winry's hands shift from Ed's back to his boxers. She pulls them off. Ed notices this but does not react right a way, instead he licks Winry's neck. While he distracts her from noticing what he going to do, he gently yet swiftly takes off her panties. The young lovers' bodies are completely free of clothing. Ed's tongue journeys from the neck to the mouth. Winry's hands travel up and down Ed's back until one hand rests on his back while the other one rests on his neck. Ed moves his left hand to one of Winry's breast. His right, automail hand runs through her mangled blond hair.

Moans slide out of Winry's mouth when Ed gently squeezes her breast. She tazzzles and toys with his loose, golden hair. Then, she strokes the inside of his thigh until she gets to his member. Ed moans in pleasure. He kisses her breast one at a time. As Ed tastes the smooth skin of her breast, he retrieves his red coat from the floor. He wraps the coat around Winry and himself before he embraces her and kisses her on the lips. Winry rubs Ed's shoulder blades and does the same.

After two minutes of kissing, Ed and Winry pull back. Ed moves so that he is laying beside his lover. He makes sure that the coat is tsill wrapped around them. Winry turns around to face Ed.

"That was a wonderful experience Mister Edward Elric", Winry says sensually.

"It was my pleasure Miss Winry Rockbell", Ed says with a smile.

"Good night, Ed", Winry says.

"Good night, Winry", Ed says sweetly.

Winry snuggles her face against Ed's shoulder and dozes off with a smile on her face. Ed adjusts the coat and blanket so that their bodies are covered completely. Once Ed is satified that him and his Winry are warm enough, he copies his lover's motion of snuggling his face on her shoulder and goes to sleep with a smile on his face, too. Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell's bare bodies are pressed against each other and wrapped around a coat and a blanket like a cocoon of love, comfort, warmth and peace. The two lovers sleep in silence together in the blue night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ed woke up. It was seven o'clock. Ed shifted his head off Winry's shoulder. It took him five minutes to remember what happened the previous night and realized what happened. He smiled at the thought of the wonderful time he and Winry had. He kisses Winry on the neck causing her to wake up with a beautiful smile illuminating her smooth face. He grinned at her.

"Good morning, Winry", Ed said

"Good morning, Ed", Winry replied.

"Did you sleep well", Ed asked with some curiosity melting off his tongue.

" Yes. Did you sleep well", Winry asked.

" I sure did. I mean I will always have a nice night when I know you're around. Especialy when you're right next to me", Ed said.

" Aw..,Ed. That is so sweet. But, it sounds cheesy", Winry replied.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but it's the truth", Ed said while grinning.

Winry was silent for a moment. She digs her face in the corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Ed", Winry says.

"What. Oh you mean what you said about how I was cheesy about saying I'm always fine with you around. Oh, no. It's fine, Winry. Realy it is. I would've said the same thing", Ed said while turning Winry's head back towards his face. She blushes for a split second.

Ed sits up. Winry follows his motion. They sit cross-legged, sideways on the couch, facing each other. The coat had fallen off Ed's back in the process. Ed's automail hand slightly brushes against Winry's thigh as he grabs the blanket from behind her, so that he can give it to her to cover her front. He retrieves it and hands it to her. Winry realizes why he does this and gratefully takes the blanket. Ed turns his head away.

Winry quickly covers up her front. She then leans in and kisses Ed on the cheek. He turns his head back towards her. He blushes as he looks at her in embarrassment and bewilderment.

"What was that for", Ed asked with a nervous smile.

"That was for being a sweet guy and looking away while I had covered myself with the blanket. But you really didn't _have _to do that", Winry simply stated.

"Oh, okay. You're welcome", Ed replied with a small smile.

"I guess we should get dressed before grandma Pinako and Al wake up", Winry suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we should", Ed said.

Ed reaches for his boxers and put them on. He proceeds to search for his clothes and puts them on as he finds each piece. Winry wraps the blanket all around her body and looks for her bra and underwear. She puts on her two pieces of clothing. Once Winry got the last hook on, she dropped the blanket and looked for the rest of her clothes. Ed had his pants and belt on the same time Winry had her skirt and shirt on. Ten minutes later, Ed was tying his last shoe on, sitting on the couch. As he finished, Winry handed Ed his red coat to him. He stood up from the couch, gratefully took it and said 'Thank you' to her. Ed gives Winry a hug. He then moves a stray strand of blond hair behind Winry's ear with his automail hand.

"You might want to straighten up your hair", Ed suggests.

Winry looks at her hair. She plays with it. She realizes that she should brush it. She looks at Ed's hair and thinks he needs to brush his a little, too. She lowers her sight to Ed's golden eyes and smiles.

"I guess, Ed. But, YOU have to brush your hair, too", Winry comments.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it. But you go first", Ed said while playfully sticking his tongue at Winry. She mirrors him before she gently flicks his forehead. Before Ed had a chance to retort, Winry goes upstairs to retreat in the bathroom.

After fifteen minutes, Winry walks half way down the stairs and tells Ed that he can use the bathroom. She goes back upstairs and goes to her room for a fresh outfit for the new day. Ed goes to the bathroom a minute later. He brushes his hair for ten minutes and re-braids it. When Ed walks down the stairs, he sees that Al and Pinako are cooking breakfast. A moment later, Winry comes down. She is wearing nice fitting jeans, sandals, and simple, black tanktop. Pinako looked back at Winry while stirring oatmeal.

"Winry could you please fetch some cooking oil after breakfast", Pinako asked.

"Sure thing grandma", Winry said.

Breakfast went by quite quickly. At the side Al was making a list of all the things he would want to eat once he got his body back. Before Winry left to get cooking oil, she asked Al if he would like to come along but he politely rejected her offer. Winry then gave Ed puppy eyes. He rolls his eyes but says 'fine' and leaves with her.

As Winry and Ed were walking along the dirt road, they saw two figures walking towards them. After two minutes, they realized that it was Colon Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Ed and Winry stopped dead in their tracks. The Colon and Lieutenant stopped a foot ahead of them. Ed gave them a right hand salute as they did the same. Ed glared at Colon Roy Mustang.

"Is there something wrong, Colon", Ed asked with bitterness coating his tongue.

"No, Fullmetal. We were just going to drop by to say 'Hi'", Roy Mustang said.

"You're joking right", Ed asked.

"No. We ARE actually just _**visiting**__", _Roy said.

"I thought that would be impossible for you…", Ed exclaimed.

"Well, it was, but we were _very_ lucky to have very little paper work, Edward", Riza Hawkeye said.

"Well, that's just dandy then. How about you say 'hi' to Pinako and Al, Winry and I kind of busy…", Ed states.

"Why don't we come along", Roy asks with a mock tone.

"No thank you. I'm sure we will be fine ourselves", Ed says.

"Fine, have it your way, Fullmetal", Roy said.

"Let's go Winry", Ed said as he grabbed her hand.

"Okay, Ed", Winry plainly says while being a little confused. As Ed leads Winry to town, Roy and Riza turn around to watch the young teens walk off. Roy smiles and turns around, Riza does likewise. Roy surprises Riza by grabing one of her hands and walking off towards the Rockbell residence. Riza found her balance as she was being dragged by Roy. They finally got to the house.

Meanwhile, Ed and Winry were walking at a luxurious pace. Ed had calmed down a few seconds earlier. Ed and Winry's arms were intertwined and their hands clasped together. Twenty minutes later, Ed and Winry got to town. They found the shop where the cooking oil and purchased it. It took them thirty minutes to get back to the house.

When Ed and Winry got inside the house they saw that Roy and Riza was sitting on the couch, talking to Pinako. Pinako saw them and said that all of them would have lunch. Winry had let go of Ed's hand and placed the cooking oil on the kitchen's counter. The five of them had a short lunch while Al was petting a cat outside.


	3. Chapter 3

While Al was outside, Ed and Roy threw insults back at each other on the couch. Winry, Riza, and Pinako were sipping tea at the dining table. Den was sleeping between Winry and Riza's seats. Ed and Roy started to make an agreement of some sort.

"Hey, Colon, let's make a bet. Who-ever loses the staring contest has to ask Lieutenant Hawkeye or Winry on a date. So if you lost, you would ask Hawkeye on a date. If I lost, I would ask Winry. But the catch is that you have to convince them to go on a double date and the loser has to pay for the food", Ed said.

"Oh is that how you want to play? Fine then, I accept your challenge, FullMetal", Roy said.

"Will you promise to keep your word", Ed asked.

"I will keep my end of the bargain if you promise to keep your end of the bargain", Roy said.

"I promise", Ed said.

"Fine, then. I promise, too", the dark haired man said.

Roy and Ed got into comfortable positions on the couch and stared at each other.

After awhile Al came back into the house to find his brother staring at Colon Mustang. The Flame Alchemist was having a staring contest with the FullMetal Alchemist. Riza and Winry sighed out of annoyance. Al walked over to the two females. He asked what was going on. Riza answered that Roy and Ed were having a staring contest. Al sighed.

The day went on and four bodies moved about throughout the day. But there were two bodies still on the couch from six hours ago. Colon Roy Mustang and Major Edward Elric were still staring at each other with great passion in their eyes. Competition surrounded the two males' bodies. Beads of sweat collected on Ed's and Roy's faces. The sweat rolled close to Roy's eyes. The eyes twitched. Roy blinked. Ed won the staring contest.

"YES! I won! I finally beat you Colon", Ed exclaimed.

"Damn. Fine, you won, FullMetal", Roy huffed.

"Whoo-who… Now you have to ask her", Ed said.

"I refuse", Colon Mustang said.

"Oh come on, Colon. We made an agreement before we started the contest. You promised", Ed said.

"Fine. I'll hold up my end of the deal, FullMetal", Roy whined.

Colon Mustang stood up from the couch and walked toward the Lieutenant. He stopped in front of her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, would you like to accompany me to dinner", Colon Mustang asked.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was bewildered. She could not believe what the Colon had just her. She tried to register Roy's words. She asked herself: Did Colon Mustang just me out on a _date_?!? Riza blushed and looked away.

Roy got nervous. He wanted to know if she would respond. He was hoping she would say yes to him. He became spontaneous and gently grabbed Riza's arms and pulled her body towards him. He flushed a tint of red. Blood rose up to the insides of his cheeks. He gave Riza a soft tone.

" Please, Riza, just answer me. You would make me very happy if you went out with me and I would make sure that you are happy", Roy said. The blonde haired woman turned her head towards him.

"Sir, what's wrong with you", Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me. All I did was ask you out on a—", Roy stopped and blushed. He forgot that was actually asking Riza on a date. Riza gave him a break and spoke up.

" Colon, I will accept your offer", Riza said.

"Great. Uh I mean thank you. I just need to let you know, if you agreed to go out with me then we have to go on a double date with Miss Winry Rockbell and FullMetal",he Colon stated.

"Uh, why, Sir", the beautiful woman asked.

"We have to go on a double date so that I pay for all the food as the loser of the staring contest", Roy explained.

"Why a double date", Riza inquired.

" I don't know why but I think that FullMetal just wants to emphasize the loser's consequences by paying for everyone's dinner. Besides, it could be fun. Fullmetal may have won th battle but he has not won the war", Roy said.

"You're not going to, are you", Riza asked.

"Yes, of course I am. But don't worry I'm friendly towards the young man", Roy reassured.

Riza had a bad feeling about what Roy could do to Ed.

While Roy and Riza were talking, Winry had walked over to were Ed was sitting on the couch she sat next to him. The two teens talked. Ed had explained to Winry that him and the Colon had beta and had a staring contest. Ed included that who- ever lost had to pay for dinner on a double date. Winry was surprised that Roy and Ed even considered a double date as an embarrassing punishment from losing a contest. Ed asked Winry if she would come along. She was hesitant at first but the agreed to be Ed's date.

It took an hour for the two 'couples' to get ready for a night out in town. It was seven o'clock by the time Roy, Riza, Ed, and Winry left the Rockbell House. It was an intense walk among the four of them. Winry and Riza were wearing elegant yet simple dresses while Ed and Roy wore dress shirts, khaki pants, dress shoes with brown belts. Ed wore his red coat and had his hair in a neat ponytail. Roy wore his blue jacket.

Roy had his left arm linked with Riza's right arm while Ed held Winry's left hand with his auto-mail hand.

It took the two pairs thirty minutes to get to the town.


End file.
